TDH
by Baz The Storyteller
Summary: Stocking is going out with a dapper looking gentleman called TDH. She's so happy. But Panty is very suspicious about this TDH character.


T.D.H.

Panty, Stocking and Brief arrived at the nightclub. There were stairs leading up to 2 floors. They went to the first floor. Panty was going to help get Stocking laid. She was also going to get Brief to have fun by getting him drunk. "Er, girls." he said. "I don't drink." "You do tonight." said Panty. They arrived at the bar and Panty ordered 3 lagers. Panty looked around trying to find the best man for Stocking. Just then, a man's voice was heard. "Stocking Anarchy?" He was a dapper looking gentleman wearing a top hat, black tail coat, white shirt, black trousers and shoes. He was also holding a cane. He looked like Bela Lugosi's Dracula when he entered London.

He was right up Stocking's street. "Yes?" she asked interestingly. "I have been longing to meet you for months. I go by my initials "T.D.H". That stands for ''Tall, Dark and Handsome''." he said. Stocking was getting more and more interested in him. But Panty just stared at him. "What a freak." she thought. "Who the fuck dresses like that in a modern nightclub?" Everyone else is all dressed in shirts and jeans and he stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Shall we go upstairs? I'll buy you a drink." he suggested. "Oh thank you." said Stocking. Her and T.D.H walked upstairs to the second floor. Stocking gave Panty an expression on her face saying "Yay!". Panty looked back at her. She gave Stocking a weak smile. She was worried that there is something not right with this guy.

The bartender gave Panty and Brief 3 pints. Brief looked at his pint. He doesn't like the look of it. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Brief just stared at it. He doesn't want to drink it. "C'mon, you girl. Drink it!" said Panty impatiently. Brief decided to sip it and gagged. He didn't like it. "Be a man, you little bitch! Drink some more. I paid for it and you're gonna drink it." Brief then drank more and managed to drink half the pint. "I know it tastes gross when you drink it the first time. But trust me, you'll like that taste. It's like you drink tea for the first time. It tastes kind of ew, but you get used to it." "Okay." said Brief. He drank a bit more and then he managed to finish it.

"Good boy." said Panty. "And since Stocking is not here, you have to drink this extra pint." "Okay." said Brief. He started to drink that. He didn't like doing it, but he did it just to impress Panty.

Later on, Panty is watching Stocking and T.D.H up in the second floor having a conversation and laughing away. Panty looked at her sister anxiously. "Maybe I'm overreacting. She'll be fine." she thought to herself.

So, Panty tried her luck at picking up men. But no avail. Every man she flirted with turned out to either have a girlfriend, a wife or a boyfriend. She was not having a good night. She was fed up and wanted to go home.

Brief had just drunk his 7th pint. He was drunk. He babbled nonsense and didn't have a clue to what was going on. Panty stood next to him. Brief then grabs Panty by the waist and holds her in a romantic way. "Whoa, Geek boy. This is a side of you I don't know." She said surprised. Brief then confessed his love for her and told she was the most beautiful woman in the world. Panty felt flattered. Brief then said "Kiss me." Panty said "Okay." and decided to kiss him. And just as they were about to touch each other's lips, Brief opened his mouth and a tidal wave of vomit went all over Panty's face.

Panty pushed Brief away from her and Brief projectile vomited all over the bar. Everybody else in the nightclub groaned in disgust. He then ran over to the banister and vomited all over everyone dancing on the bottom floor. The dancers were covered in vomit and ran away grossed out. From the second floor, Stocking and TDH look down and cringe. "He's not with us." Stocking said to TDH. Panty called Garter on her mobile phone. "Garter, we're going home."

So, Panty and the drunken Brief were outside the front doors waiting for Garter. Brief groaned as he was not feeling well. Garter then pulled up in See Through. Panty helped Brief get in the car. "Hold on, Garter. I'm gonna get Stockin'." said Panty as she went back inside the club.

Panty went up to the second floor to look for Stocking. She was nowhere to be found. She asked a bartender where she was and he said that her and T.D.H had left. "Oh no." thought Panty. She got out her mobile phone and tried to call her.

Stocking and T.D.H were in T.D.H's car. Stocking snuggled up beside him. Stocking's mobile phone rang and she just turned it off.

Panty had no answer on her phone. She was in despair. Panty went outside and got into the car. She told Garter that Stocking went home with a man she met. Garter drove home. They dropped Brief at the doorstep of his house on the way.

The next morning, Panty woke up and had breakfast, still wondering about Stocking. Stocking entered the living room looking like she's high. "We have you been?" asked Panty. "Over at T.D.H's." answered Stocking. Panty and Garter looked at her. "Bitch, are you stoned?" asked Garter. "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm." replied Stocking. "ARE you drugs. Can I have some?" asked Panty. "Yes, I'm on a drug." answered Stocking. "It's called T.D.H." "Sounds like some fucked up drug." said Garter. "It's not a drug. It's some asshole she met last night." said Panty. "He's NOT an asshole." said Stocking. "T.D.H stands for 'Tall, Dark and Handsome'." "It also stands for 'The Dick Head'." snarked Panty.

"Well, I think he's kind, charming, handsome and great in bed." said Stocking. "You've fucked him?" asked Panty. "Oh yes." answered Stocking. "It was wonderful."

"I tried to call you last night and you didn't answer." said Panty. "Yeah my battery went down. Oops. It's happens." said Stocking. "So, how did you do it?" asked Panty. Stocking answered "Well, we took our clothes off. He has a massive cock. I took a picture of it on my phone. Then he let me be on top of him, like a gentleman and then he..." Panty interrupted her "Wait a minute. You said your battery ran out. How can you take a picture if your battery ran out?" Stocking replied "Well, what I meant to say was that before my battery ran out, I manage to take the picture before it did." Panty grabbed Stocking's handbag. She searched for Stocking's mobile phone and turned it on. The battery was full. "You bitch! You lied to me!" said Panty. "So what?" said Stocking. "What's the big deal?" "The big deal is that I wanted to know if you were safe!" said Panty. Stocking laughed. "Panty Anarchy, a girl who doesn't give a fuck about anyone but herself, wants to know if someone else is safe?"

Panty gave Stocking a serious look. Stocking looked back at her and said "Dude, relax. He used a condom. I was safe as safe can be. His house is all old fashioned and looks like something out of a horror movie. My kind of place. I'm gonna meet him again tonight. I might stay over again for a night of hot sex!" She then hugged Panty. "I wanna thank you so much for bringing me to that club last night. You're the best sister in the world." Panty smiled but was worried for her.

That night, TDH arrived in his car. It was an old fashioned motor car. He picked up Stocking and drove off. Little did they know was that Panty was in See Through and she secretly followed them. Stocking and TDH arrived at the fair. Panty followed them and spied on them. She had her camera and took pictures of them. They didn't notice her. As she watched them, they were having a good time and enjoying each other's company. So far so good.

The next night, they went to the cinema. Panty secretly followed them. Stocking and TDH were sitting in the middle row and Panty was at the back. Stocking was cuddling up beside TDH. The film they went to see was a supernatural horror movie. Not Panty's type of film. She covered her eyes at the scary parts.

The next day, Stocking and TDH were at the shopping centre. Panty was spying on them again. They were having lunch. She took photos. She then thought to herself. "Maybe I am overreacting. Maybe this guy isn't too bad."

"HEY, PANTY!" yelled Brief's voice from across the food court. "Shit!" thought Panty as Brief spotted her. Brief ran over to her and tired to apologize for vomiting on her. Panty kept telling Brief to Fuck off hoping Stocking and TDH wouldn't notice her spying on them. But they could hear Brief's voice and walked over to Panty. Stocking was not happy.

"You were spying on us the past 2 days." said Stocking. She grabbed Panty's camera and saw all the photos she took. Stocking was disgusted. "What the fuck is your problem?" she asked. "I just don't like you hanging out with that dickhead!" shouted Panty as she looked at TDH. TDH was surprised. "I don't see why you don't like me very much. I have nothing against you." he said. "Hey, shut the fuck up, asshole! You can take your "Dr Dolittle" clothes and shove them up your ass!" shouted Panty. People walking by were looking at them.

"You know what, bitch?" said Stocking. "TDH has asked me to move in with him. And I'm going to do just that!" "Fine." said Panty. Stocking and TDH walked away. Panty looked at Brief and smacked him in the face. "Thanks a lot for blowing my cover, dipshit!" she said.

That late afternoon, Stocking packed her bags. Garter came into the room and gave her the Ghost Detector, which is a remote control with an antennae on top of it. Stocking said she didn't want it, but Garter said that even though she was moving out, she has a job to do and has to keep the Ghost Detector at all times. Stocking agreed and took it. Little did she know, Garter was worried about her too.

Stocking moved in with TDH. She was glad to get away from Panty. When they arrived in the house, he told Stocking there was a surprise in the dinning room for her. She went in and saw that there were two waiters standing there with dome dishes and a bottle of champagne. She was amazed. "This is your ''Welcome Home'' dinner." said TDH. Stocking and TDH had a romantic dinner by candlelight and Stocking felt that her life was turning for the better.

After dinner, they went up stairs to bed. As they took their clothes off, TDH took out some handcuffs. "Oh, kinky!" said Stocking. TDH handcuffed Stocking wrists by the bed. He got on top of her, but Stocking wanted to know why he wasn't wearing a condom. "I want us to have a child." he said. Stocking was stunned. "Errrrrrrr, I'm not sure if I'm ready yet." she said. "You'll be ready." said TDH kissing her neck. Stocking was uncomfortable. "TDH, stop it." she protested. But TDH made his way down her breasts. "TDH, stop it!" she said, but TDH made it down to her legs. "LOOK, STOP IT!" she screamed as she kicked him in the face. "Ow!" cried TDH as he rubbed his nose.

He looked at Stocking who is breathing heavily and is very angry. Looking across the room, he saw the Ghost Detector on the table. He picked it up. "What is this?" he asked. "That's a Ghost Detector." she said. TDH looked at and said "Let see if it works. Waiters!"

The two waiters came into the room. TDH pressed the button on the remote control and a beam came out from the antenna and shone over them. The beam turned red. They started to morph into none other than Scanty and Kneesocks. "Hello, Anarchy." they cackled.

"What the fuck is going on?" said Stocking. "You see, Anarchy, you're going to give birth to the ultimate Hellspawn." said Scanty. "TDH has had a massive crush on you for months and you're going to be proud parents." said Kneesocks. They glared at her. "You're going to be one of us." they said.

Just then Stocking started to feel herself change. She screamed in pain. "It's working." said TDH. "The food you ate is turning you evil." Stocking started screaming in pain some more and them her eyes turned red, her teeth became sharp and she grew long sharp finger nails. She had a wicked smile. "Oh, isn't she magnificent, sister?" asked Scanty. "A true creature of beauty." said Kneesocks. "We are now officially a trio."

TDH uncuffed Stocking and she stood up. "Now, Stocking. I want you to kill Panty Anarchy. Would you do that for me, my love?" asked TDH. "Yes, my beloved." said Stocking in a demonic voice.

That night, TDH's car pulled up to Panty and Stocking's house. Stocking and TDH got out and walked to the house. Panty was up in her bedroom, writing in her diary when she heard a loud crash from the lounge. She ran downstairs and saw her sister with the glowing red eyes, sharp teeth and claws. TDH was standing next to her. "I knew it!" said Panty to TDH. "I knew that was something fucked up about you!" "Stocking, be a dear and cut your sister's throat out, please." said TDH. Stocking turned her stocking into katanas. Instead of them being blue, there were red. She let out a loud distorted screech and ran towards Panty. Panty ran into the kitchen.

Stocking followed her into the kitchen to find Panty and Garter holding a big cake. "We made this for you, Stockin'." said Panty. Stocking looked at them as if she calmed down. But then she quickly came back into her attack mode and ran straight towards them. She slashed through the cake. Cream goes everywhere. "Well, that plan didn't work." said Garter. "I was hoping that if she looked at the cake, she would change back." Panty held up a chair like a lion tamer. Stocking slashed her katanas at the chair destroying it.

"Panty, use your pistol." shouted Garter. Panty turned her panties into a pistol and pointed it at Stocking growling at her. Panty's hand shook as she pointed the gun at her. She can't shoot her. It's her sister. Panty then felt Chuck brushing up beside her ankles. She picked up Chuck and threw him at Stocking. He landed on Stocking's face. He was clinging onto her. Panty and Garter ran out of the kitchen. Stocking tore Chuck in half with her claws and threw the halves onto the floor.

Panty and Garter ran up the stairs. Garter ran into his room and locked the door. Panty ran up to the door and started pounding it with her fists. "Garter, let me in, Goddammit!" she cried. "Panty, you're the only one who can stop her!" said Garter. Stocking made her way up the stairs and Panty ran into her room.

Panty had blocked her door with a chest of drawers. Stocking pounded and pounded at the door. She then stuck her katanas through the door and tore it down. She made her way into Panty's room. Stocking stood there with her glowing red eyes, her mouth opened with sharp fangs and foam oozing out as she growled. Panty stood there staring at her trying to reason with her. "I'm not gonna kill you, Stockin'. You're my sister and I care about you." TDH entered the room. "She's not your sister anymore." He said. "Soon, she will be my bride and we will make a baby that'll become the ultimate Hellspawn."

Stocking then grabbed Panty by the throat and raised her katana getting ready to slice her in half. "Goodbye, Panty Anarchy." said TDH grinning. Stocking was just about to stick her katana into Panty, until she noticed Panty's diary on the bed. She let go of Panty and picked up the diary. She read it. On the page, it was about the night that her and Panty went the club and met TDH. It said "Stockin' met some creep called TDH. I don't like him one bit. I'm really worried about Stockin'. If he lays a finger on her, I'll snap his cock off!" She read the next page which was the following day: "Followed Stocking and the asswipe to the fair. I'll be ready to blow his fuckin' head off if he hurts her."

She read the third page which is what Panty wrote for today: "Stocking has gone to live with TDH. I can't believe it. I was trying to protect her from that asshole and now she's gone to live with him. If Stockin' is gone, I'm nothing. I don't know what I'll do without her."

Stocking couldn't believe it. Her sister actually cared about her even though she never showed it. Stocking raised the diary down and her red eyes turned back to blue, her teeth became normal and her fingernails were back to their usual size.

Stocking looked at Panty on the floor. She then helped her up and gave her a big hug. "I'm sorry I never believed you." said Stocking. "That's okay. You owe me. And that's the last time you'll ever read my diary." TDH stared at them. He couldn't believe it. Stocking looked at him and said "It's over, T.D.H. We're through."

TDH looked at her and his face started to change. "You... little... BITCH!" he bellowed as he opened up the window and threw his hat out of it. The hat appeared to be growing huge spider legs from underneath it. All eight of them. The hat also appeared to have a face at the front. The hat grew bigger and bigger and bigger until it became 100 feet. It was a giant spider ghost hat. It made it's way into the city and started to attack the city by destroying buildings and chasing after people.

TDH also started to grow 100 feet. Wings came out from underneath his jacket. He burst through the ceiling and flew away. He looked like a giant mosquito. Panty and Stocking got into See Through and drove after the Spider Hat.

They were right behind it, but how where they going to get up to the top of the hat to attack it? TDH appeared to be flying above the hat. He was pointing the end of his cane at Panty and Stocking. "You'll pay for breaking my heart, Stocking!" Stocking had an idea. She drove the car underneath TDH, hoping for TDH to chuck his cane at them. He did throw it down towards Panty and Stocking and it was like a giant 50 foot building coming down towards them.

Stocking drove out of the way as it impaled onto the ground near the Spider Hat. Stocking took out her katanas and she stuck them into the cane. Panty held onto her back as she climbed up the cane using the katanas. "Jesus, you're heavy!" said Stocking. "Shut up! At least you're not carrying Garter." said Panty. They made it to the top of the cane and were standing on the handle. They waited for the Spider Hat to march toward them. Stocking pointed one of her katanas at the Spider Hat getting ready to chuck it at it. TDH then swooped down towards her. Panty quickly noticed him. She fired her gun and shot him in the balls. He howled in pain. "So that you won't try to conceive another Hellspawn." said Panty. TDH was spinning out of control and crash landed on the ground like a plane.

The Spider Hat was near, Panty fired at it and Stocking chucked her katanas at it. It got stuck into the Spider Hat. It exploded. Everyone cheered, the church bell rang and the angels got their coin. Panty and Stocking climbed down the cane and got onto the ground. They walked over to a normal sized and defeated TDH. He was crying. Panty and Stocking were about to kill him until the Deamon sisters' arrived car appeared. The sisters were inside it. "We'll take it from here, angels." said Scanty. "Corset wants a word with you." said Kneesocks. TDH got into the car and it drove off.

TDH, Scanty and Kneesocks were at Corset's office. Corset was staring at TDH, not happy with him. "You've failed your mission. I can't trust you anymore. The Anarchies were too strong for you." he said. "Please." begged TDH on his knees. "I just want Stocking. Please. That's all I ask. I WANT STOCKING!" "It's too late." said Corset. "You've had your chance." He looked at Scanty and Kneesocks. "Ladies." Scanty and Kneesocks stood behind TDH. Scanty shot him several times and Kneesocks sliced him in half. The remains of him vanished.

The next day, Stocking was in her room unpacking her bags. Panty was in the room. "Well, one good thing did come out of this." said Stocking. "What?" asked Panty. "I got laid." said Stocking. "Why don't we go out tonight? I'll buy you a beer." "You know who we can take with us?" said Panty. "Who?" asked Stocking.

That night, Panty, Stocking and Brief went to a pub and once again got Brief drunk. Brief was standing on top of the bar with just his Y-fronts on singing away like an idiot. He entertained the whole pub.

THE END


End file.
